C H O I C E S
by A Storm of Leaves
Summary: Choices. Choices are very important. They determine your whole life. They lead you towards success or failure, survival or death. Discontinued.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

A dark figure stalked around silently in the shadows. It hesitated, before walking over to the middle of a small clearing, where there was an even smaller pool. Now out of the darkness, one could see that the figure was in fact a cat whose pelt was a shade of gray almost as dark as the shadows of the forest he was in.

The cat looked around cautiously, as if not wanting to be seen, before staring into the pool. The pool didn't seem that extraordinary from far away, but if one looked closely enough, they would see the cats in the living world. Staring at the pool, the cat grinned. There was a steadily rippling image of a young black she-cat. The she-cat looked naive, a perfect victim for the watching cat. _Very well, _he thought. Without taking one more look, he turned towards the shadowy forest and crept back into the darkness.

* * *

The night was dark. Winds that threatened to chill a cat to their bones howled through the forest like hungry wolves seeking a meal. The wind whipped the uncountable amount of miniscule snowflakes around the air, blocking out the moon and the stars -the only sources of light- from view. The cats of the forest were huddled in their soft moss nests, shivering even in sleep. Amidst all this, a blurry figure, which was persumably a gray tabby tom trudged exhaustingly through the thick snow. Gasping for air, he stepped into the nursery, and glanced at the corner. A she-cat was lying there, almost completely hidden by the shadows.

"Stonestep," the she-cat greeted weakly, "You really didn't need to come at this time of night, during a blizzard like this."

"Are your kits okay, Ravenflight?" Stonestep asked, with a hint of concerned in his voice. He stared at Ravenflight's tiny kits, who were huddled beside their mother, shivering for warmth. They still hadn't opened their eyes, even though they were already a few days old, because they had contacted a deadly form of greencough, and Stonestep hadn't thought the little bundles of fur would survive a day. But they did, although they were still weak and unable to move around.

Ravenflight nodded, "They're perfectly fine. Their greencough is gone now," she said, though she sounded like she wanted to convince herself as much as convincing the medicine cat.

"Are you sure?" Stonestep asked skeptically, checking the kits' breathing. The breathing were still shallow and short, but they had improved from the last time he had checked. "What have you named them?" Ravenflight hadn't named them earlier, being too busy being worried about them.

"Nightkit and Emberkit," Ravenflight responded.

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Morningstar- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Flamestripe- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Stonestep- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Petalpaw_

_Warriors:_

Mothfur- dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mosswhisker- gray tom with blue eyes

Leafdawn- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ashfeather- smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes

Snowclaw- white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Dewspots- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes

_Apprentice, Spottedpaw_

Gingerheart- ginger tom with green eyes

Whitemist- white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Brackenpaw_

Owlflight- brown and gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Sparrowtail- brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Fawndapple- brown she-cat with white spots and underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Birchpaw_

Grasspelt- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Maplewhisker- golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Graystorm- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Spottedpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw- russet tom with amber eyes

Birchpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens_

Dovefeather- very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Honeykit, a golden she-kit with amber eyes, and Smokekit, a gray tom with blue eyes)

Ravenflight- black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Nightkit, a black she-kit with green eyes, and Emberkit, a dark ginger she-kit with green eyes)

Dappleheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Elders_

Ivyleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes

Smalltail- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a short tail

Rosepelt- dark cream she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Owlstar- mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Duskpelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Paledusk- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Whitestar- white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Stormheart- gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Dawnfeather- light golden she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Breezepaw (gray and white she-cat with amber eyes)_

**RiverClan**

Leader: Reedstar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Ripplecreek- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mosspelt- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**A/N: This is the prologue and allegiances! Please review. I would like to hear your suggestions, because this is my first non-collab fanfiction**

**Update 10/2/14: I have updated the prologue, so it isn't super short anymore.**


	2. A little note

**This is not an actually an update. I just wanted to say that I've ran out of ideas for Choices, and I have the worst case of writer's block in the history of mankind. Of course, I am still going to continue this story, but it won't be for some time. I've written part of Chapter 1, but I'm afraid it's not good enough. I will give you a preview of Chapter 1. So... here it is! (wow that sounds awkward)**

"_Emberkit!" Nightkit called, "Look! I found a bunch of berries!" _

"_Where?" another voice asked, its source scurrying between the bushes._

"_Over here!"_

_A ginger she-kit darted next to where Nightkit was, and plucked one red berry. "Looks delicious!" she said. She stuffed the red berry into her mouth and chewed. "It's delicious!" Nightkit was about to swallow one when- _

"_Emberkit! Spit that out immediately!" Nightkit turned and found their mother, Ravenflight, behind them, her amber eyes burning with fire. Emberkit hesitantly spat out a icky red mess onto the ground._

"_Why?" Emberkit asked._

"_Those are deathberries! You could've _died _eating those!"_

"_B-but-"_

_Ravenflight turned to the medicine cat den, "Stonestep! Come out right now! Emberkit ate deathberries!"_

_Nightkit felt her stomach churn. Had Ravenflight not intervened, she could've killed her sister, as well as herself. _

"Emberpaw, Nightpaw! Emberpaw, Nightpaw!" the cats yowled. Some cats gave Nightpaw quick purrs of aplaud, but she couldn't help noticing the more colossal crowd around her sister. A majority of her clanmates were surrounding Emberpaw, congratulating her. Nightpaw grinned proudly, although inside, she felt the opposite. Why, out of all of the cats in ThunderClan, did her sister get the _deputy_ as her mentor?

"Congratulations, Emberki- I mean Ember_paw_," Nightpaw greeted her sister as the crowds started dispersing.

The newly named Emberpaw purred with laughter, "You too, Nightpaw."

"Come on, Emberpaw! Let's go explore the territory," The deputy, Flamestripe called.

"Sure, Flamestripe!" Emberpaw said, "Can Nightpaw come too?" she added, after taking a glance at her sister.

"Sure," the ginger tom responded. Turning to Nightpaw's mentor, Maplewhisker, he asked, "Can she?" Maplewhisker hesitated, eying Nightpaw as if distrusting her. A few of her clanmates acted like that after the deathberry incident with Emberpaw. She desperately wanted to go shout into the ears of those who did that she

1\. had only been a kit at the time and

2\. she hadn't known the deathberries were deadly and poisonous

After what seemed like an eternity, Maplewhisker finally nodded. "Yes," she said after a mass of hesitation.

Nightpaw perked up in excitement. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad, after all.

**And last of all, I want to thank my reviewers (Icy Wings of Solace and Jay With Falling Feathers). Which is weird, because I only have two. And here's a Nightpaw plushie to each of you! *throws Nightpaw plushies***

**That's all for now!**

**~Leafstorm**


End file.
